


Thank You

by BabysDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a badass, Fluff, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabysDean/pseuds/BabysDean
Summary: Cas wants to know bout music. Dean thinks it best to start with Led Zeppelin.Which seems to be a good idea, because Cas knows exactly what he likes...A Led Zep fic, where Dean remembers just how badass Cas really is





	Thank You

They were just wrapping up a hunt and heading back to the bunker, Dean popping a cassette in the car stereo and starting to sing with the music.   
"Again?!" Sam asks in a frustrated voice.  
"Hey! Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole!"

The car is quiet for a moment, when from the back seat, they hear Cas' voice.   
"Dean," Cas says. Dean can't see his face, but he is sure Cas has his head tilted and eyes narrowed, "what is, exactly, the function of music, to you?"  
Dean thinks for a minute before answering "Well, it can reflect your mood, or it can encourage you to feel some things at certain times. Like nostalgia, or sadness, or just fun, like this here. Nothing beats a good Led Zep song" he quirks.  
Cas is quiet for a few seconds, his mind processing the concept, when he finally says "I'm sorry, Dean, I do not understand".  
"Ok," Sam tries a different approach. "You know when we watch a movie, and there's always music in the background? The movie's soundtrack?"  
"No, I never pay attention to that, I find it very distracting" Cas answers gravely.  
"It's supposed to intensify the emotions conveyed in the scene, or make you feel a certain way to identify with the characters or the situation." Sam explains patiently.  
"I think I understand. But you humans have so many emotions as it is, it is overwhelming. Why would you need to intensify them?" Cas wonders.   
Both Winchesters fall quiet.   
"Well," Sam says, "sometimes music can change your entire mood or get you in the mood you want to be in, and sometimes it can be used to make someone else feel what you want them to feel."  
"I see.." Cas sounds thoughtful, and Sam doesn't think he actually sees.  
They wait for Cas' next question, but it never comes, and so finally Dean resumes his singing, and Sam makes an annoyed bitchface when Dean intentionally over-acts with his singing.

\----------

That evening, as they are browsing through the TV channels, Cas joins them on the couch.

Dean has the remote, and he's gone through every channel twice now, stopping for a few minutes on American Pie, visibly cringing when Jim violates that apple pie, mumbling something about a horrifying abuse of good pie and quickly changing the channel again.

Finally, he stops on Dr. Sexy MD when he thinks Sam isn't watching anymore.  
Sam gives him a sideways look. "Dean, seriously?.. If you wanted to watch Dr. Sexy, you could have just picked the channel to begin with and saved us the whole hour of annoying zapping... I'd go read something..."  
Dean turns to look at Sam with a scold "What?.. It's not like there's anything better to watch..."   
Sam waves his hand Whatever.  
But Cas' eyes are glued to the screen.

Suddenly, he says "I like doctor Wang. She is smart, and very rational. She would make a fine addition to my garrison."   
Both Sam and Dean cease their bickering and turn to look at him.  
"And I can see what you meant earlier in the car, about music." Cas continues. "The melody in the background is somewhat reflecting the atmosphere of the scene. And when certain events happen, they use songs with lyrics that relate to the situation and the characters' emotional state. Like when doctor Piccolo left doctor Sexy for his own good to allow him to move on and focus on his career, they used a song about heartbreak. And after doctor Wang won that prize for the breakthrough heart transplant procedure she developed and gave the speech she was so nervous about, they used a song about success and being at the top of the world. It makes people relate. I believe that is what you explained this morning?"

Both brothers stare at him, baffled.  
Dean looks a little amused, but Sam looks absolutely astonished.  
"Have you been watching Dr. Sexy, too, Cas?.." Sam asks.  
"Yes."  
"Why??"  
"I enjoy the intricacies of human interaction, it helps me assess and appreciate the delicacies of relationships, both emotionally and physically" Cas replies.  
Both Wichesters' faces remain unchanged.  
Cas waits another moment for his words to register, and when they don't, he rolls his eyes. "I like the drama." he admits simply.  
Dean feels his eyes widen as Cas just emitted what he had been too adamant to admit himself. His eyes widen even more when Cas adds "And Dr. Sexy is attractive".

A small smirk of agreement flashes on Dean's face before he quickly washes it off, while Sam huffs a small laugh.

\----------

The next morning, Dean comes out of his room at the bunker unusually late, and even more unusually smiling.  
"Hey, Cas, I got something for you" Dean says with a wide satisfied grin.  
"What is it?" Cas asks, his eyes fixed on the small device in Dean's hand.  
"It's an iPod." Dean replies. "I took one of Sam's iPods and prepared an awesome playlist for you."  
"Won't Sam need it?" Cas asks, concerned.  
"Don't worry," Dean's grin widens, "I saw what was on it, he'd be too embarrassed to ask for it... Anyway, it's a playlist of my favorite Led Zeppelin tracks. If you wanna learn about music, you should probably start with the best".  
"Thank you, Dean." Cas' voice is unchanged, but his blue pools are glistening a bit more than usual, Dean is happy to see.

While Dean goes to get breakfast ready, Cas scrolls through the iPod list. None of it is familiar to him, he's a warrior and he never paid any attention to music or any other decorations of a purely aesthetical purpose, but he is eager to learn now that he spends so much time with the Winchesters.

"Dean, is this a joke to you?" Cas suddenly says, glowering.  
"What?.." Dean looks back from the frying pan, confused. "Of course not! Why?"  
"Dean, there are tiny pictures next to the song titles, and some of them portray an angel flying in the nude. Is that supposed to be funny to you?"  
Dean's mouth is starting to crack into a smile.  
"Dean, I have never flown in the nude in my entire time of existence! Why are you laughing??"  
Dean has to sit down now before he topples over laughing. It takes several seconds of consciously breathing just to be able to talk.  
"Cas, these are the album covers. One of Led Zeppelin's albums has an angel on it. It's just a design, there's nothing to it..." and Dean has to really strain not to burst into another laughing frenzy as he sees the pout on Cas' face. He turns back to frying his pancakes so Cas can't see his efforts to keep calm.

Cas plays one track, and catches Dean's smile just a split of a second before he turns. "Better go find you some earbuds for that..."

When they finally sit down to eat, Dean calls Sam to come sit with them.  
"Just a sec..." they hear Sam's muffled voice coming from his room. Then he pops out. "Dean, have you seen my iPod?"  
Dean smirks and gives Cas a small, almost unnoticeable wink. "Gee, I don't know, Sammy, you have quite a few... Which one? What was on it?"  
"It's a blue one. It has..." Sam's eyes lose focus for a few seconds. "Never mind, I'll just..." Sam looks hesitant for a second before he turns and goes back into his room.  
Cas looks up to Dean, who is grinning uncontrollably and gives Cas a naughty nod.

\----------

When Sam finally joins them, Dean is already at his fourth pancake, and Cas is having his second coffee.  
Sam is just sitting down with his plate of pancakes and fruit, when Cas' gaze goes blank for a moment, eyes closing and head turning to face away, as if he's listening to some unheard frequency.  
"Cas?" Dean looks concerned. "You ok?"  
Cas turns his head slowly back to the boys, and when his eyes open, they are darkened with worry.  
"I have to go." He says, face stern with determination.  
"What's wrong?" Dean asks.  
"Nothing, I... There is something I need to take care of" Cas replied.  
"What, you got a case?" Sam asks, and Dean adds "Got a call on angel radio? This one of your angel stuff?"  
"Yes." Cas looks at them. "Angel.. stuff."  
"Hey, why don't Sammy and I join you?" Dean's already getting up to take his plate "We don't have a case now, we can help out".  
"No, Dean," Cas frowns. "This is.. big. And dangerous. This is something I need to do alone."  
"Come on, man," Sam tries, "we've done this before a million times."  
"Yea, buddy," Dean stands over him, hand reassuring on his shoulder, "you could probably use the backup."  
"No." Cas insists. "Not this time. You can't come." his eyes linger on Dean.  
They both look at him questioning.  
"I felt a... flicker... in my grace. The angels. We ALL felt it." He says. "This rarely happens. This means something bad is happening, and I don't want you involved."  
"There was a disturbance in the force" Dean smirks at him, and Cas' face remains blank. "Cas, this only means you'd need our help even more. What's going on?"  
"Dean." Cas looks at him, worried. "This interference... its center is in Stull Cemetery, in Lawrence..."  
"Where Lucifer's cage is." Sam completes automatically.   
"So?" Dean raises a brow. "We know Lucifer's out. I doubt he's trying to get back in the cage.."  
"But the cage is not empty, Dean". Cas reminds. "Michael is still in there".  
"You're worried Michael got out?" Dean asks.  
"You're still his vessel" Sam says, wearing the same worried expression as Cas now. "He might try and get you to say Yes again, now that Lucifer is out".  
"That is why I am worried" Cas confirms, "and why you can't come with me."  
Sam nods, understanding.  
"I haven't given in to him then, and I'm sure as hell not going to now!" Dean gives it one more push, but Cas is already getting up and walking out before Dean has a chance to protest further.  
"I'll call you when I get there", he calls over his shoulder as he leaves.

\----------

Cas knows he'd have to drive there. He puts a hand in his pocket and feels the iPod Dean gave him. It's a long way to drive.  
He plugs the iPod to the car stereo and starts the engine. As soon as he's out in the open road, he presses Play.  
The first sounds of Ramble On come out of the car's speakers and Cas smiles. By the time Robert Plant sings his song, Cas' fingers are already tapping at the wheel to the rhythm, and he's thinking of Dean.

Cas doesn't know what he's going to find in Lawrence, but the music actually makes him feel he can take it.   
He's almost there, Immigrant Song is coming next, and Cas feels powered up, almost invincible.   
He is only a few minutes' drive now from the cemetery, when he feels a surge in his grace. So. Michael's out. But the center of this event is not the cemetery, he realizes, but somewhere a few miles away.  
In one quick smooth motion he turns the car around and heads towards where he felt the spike of grace.

\---------- 

He arrives at an abandoned industrial area a few miles out of Lawrence, and his grace is pulling him towards a certain warehouse. But before he goes in, he calls Dean.

"Hey, Cas, how's it goin'? Where are you, man? Are you at the cemetery?" Dean's voice sounds worried.  
"No," Cas replies. "There was another... disturbance in the force." he repeats Dean's joke from earlier with a faint grin.  
"What is it, Cas?" Dean doesn't sound amused at all.  
"Michael is out. He is not at the cemetery anymore, I followed him to an abandoned warehouse near Lawrence, and he is inside." Cas explains.  
The line is quiet for a moment. "This sounds too much like a trap" Dean says eventually.  
"I know." Cas agrees, "But I have to go in there. I need to end this once and for all, before everything starts all over again, before Michael raises an army".  
"How are you gonna play this?" Dean asks.  
"I don't know." Cas admits. "Go in, guns blazing?"  
Dean chuckles into the speaker. "Heh... Sounds like something I would do..." Then he adds "Don't. Don't be stupid like me, Cas, you need a plan, you need backup. Isn't there anyone of your angel friends who can help you?"  
"No. Since the angels fell, the others don't really..." Cas trails off.  
"Would you at least wait until Sam and I get there?" Dean's voice is painted with concern. "You can't go in alone, it's suicide!"  
"No!" Cas protests. "If Michael gets to you that would be the end for everything. I can't lose you." Cas pauses before he adds, "You are an asset to this world, Dean, we can't afford to lose you."  
He hangs up before Dean has any chance to answer, and gets out of the car.

Cas puts on his earbuds and hits Play before breaking the door to the warehouse. He's gonna kick some ass, and he's gonna be awesome AF while doing so.  
With the first notes of Kashmir, he feels a boost of energy surging through him. He smiles as he remembers Dean's words.  
He walks in, his trench coat flapping as the wind from the broken door plays with it. He doesn't even bother being quiet.   
Apparently, Michael is not alone there, he had managed to rally some of the angels to him, and now they are attacking Cas. 

His motions are cat-like, one with the music. He almost flies between them, landing blow by blow with deadly accuracy, like choreographing a dance. He maneuvers between the other angels, working his way towards Michael, and there is no stopping him.   
The angels drop one by one, making the place look like a fireworks display and the vessels spray the air with hot crimson strings as his angel blade mercilessly cuts through flesh and grace.  
Soon, the walls and floors of the warehouse are decorated with countless wings seared to the concrete.

"Hello, brother" Michael says, confident, yet Adam Milligan's meat suit flinches a little as Cas takes out his earbuds and walks to stand before him.  
Cas wipes his angel blade clean, "Hello, Michael."  
"Have you come to kill me, too?" Michael asks him, smiling, but Cas can see it's a tired and beaten smile.  
"I thought I did." Cas says, "but you are a mere shadow of the mighty brother I used to have. What could you possibly do now?"  
"Careful, Castiel, I still have many allies among our brothers and sisters..."  
Castiel... It's been a while since someone called him by his full name... He actually prefers the name Cas now, the way Dean says it.   
"Heaven is quite different now than what you remember, 'brother'..." Cas spits out the last word. "No more blind obedience, no more taking it on faith. Angels have ambitions now. You will find it very hard to hoard them into control".  
"And who is to stop me?" Michael gives a condescending smirk "YOU?"  
Cas turns to look at the mayhem of bodies he left behind him, as if reminding the archangel just how deadly he is, then turns to look at Michael. "Leave the heaven be." It is the only warning he gives before he turns to leave.  
"Why did you not bring your pet humans with you, Castiel? It would have made things a lot easier if he were already here..." Michael calls behind him as he is walking away.  
Cas stops for a moment. "You will never have him. He will never say Yes."  
"He is still my true vessel, Castiel, I have not given him up".   
"You try to go after Dean Winchester, Michael, I will kill you myself before you can get anywhere near him." Cas whispers in a low, dangerously calm voice without even turning, as he walks out through the broken door to be swallowed by the sunlight.

He goes back to his car for a mixture of holy oil and blood and paints the sigils all around the warehouse. He paints them not only on the outside, but also at the inside of every entrance point. These will not only keep any angels from going in to help Michael, but keep any from going out as well.  
Out of the cage and into a new one, Cas smirks as he takes the driver's seat and heads back home.

The drive back feels shorter than when he came. The playlist Dean made him is already repeating, and he finds himself humming with the music.  
Cas thinks about how the music made him feel, and he wonders if this effect can be replicated with other emotions.

\----------

"Damn, Cas, I forgot how badass you can be when you wanna..." Dean says, admiring, after Cas tells him how things went with Michael. "That shit you pulled with the sigils, that's awesome, man. Smart, real badass..."  
Cas smiles with gratitude. "And thank you for the iPod, Dean." Cas says, "I think the music made me feel lighter, more powerful. I believe it had affected my grace".  
"So... I take it you liked Led Zep?.." Dean's lips curl in satisfaction.  
"I must admit I like it very much." Cas gives a small nod.  
"Yea? Anything in particular?" Dean encourages.  
"Yes." Cas replies. "I very much liked Thank You". Then he adds in a low voice, "It made me think of you".  
Dean's smile widens. "Let me put some other stuff on your iPod, I have so many other things you might like".  
Cas complies and hands the device to Dean.  
"Thank You.." Cas says and a smile, a kind that Dean had never seen before, lingers on his lips.

\----------

It is only later, in his room, while waiting for the upload to complete, that Dean really thinks about what Cas said.  
What did he mean that the song made Cas think of him?   
It's one of the slower songs, not quite Dean's usual style, so what is it?  
He plays the song trying to guess why.   
He listens to the lyrics. Really listens.

'If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.'  
Oh..  
'When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me'  
Oh!...

Does Cas really think of him that way?  
No, that's not right..   
Cas is his best friend, and he's an angel!  
He mentally hits himself that this was his first reaction. Cas is a MAN. But somehow the thought is not that appalling to him. Of course, he can't see himself 'doing the dirty' with a man, but if he ever had to - Cas would definitely be the guy.  
Shit.  
Dean lets his head drop on his hands. What is he even thinking?..

Soft footsteps wake him up from his haze.  
"I see you are playing my favorite." Cas says as Dean looks up from the computer in haste.   
Dean gets up and turns to face Cas. "Yea, I just wanted to see why this song reminds you of me" he shyly leans backwards on his desk.  
"Remind, Dean?" Cas quirks an eyebrow, surprised. "I can never forget."  
Dean's eyes search for Cas'. "Cas, that's a love song.."  
"I am aware of of that." Cas nods.  
Dean hesitates for a moment before continuing. "Not like family, or a friendly love.."  
"I am aware of that as well" Cas confirms without missing a breath.   
Dean feels his catching in his throat. "Are you sure?"  
Cas moves impossibly close, looming over him and Dean has to lean backwards even more until he loses his grip on the desk and slips a little, awkwardly. Cas gives him a small smile, the kind that Dean had never seen before, and leans even closer until his lips take Dean's in a slow, demanding kiss.  
"Sure enough for you?" Dean could swear the angel smirked when he asked that.  
Too shocked to say anything, Dean keeps his position for a few more seconds.  
There are a million responses rushing through his head right now: shoving Cas away, yelling, protesting he's not into that kinda shit, swearing and pushing free out of Cas' threatening proximity. Yet he ends up doing none of these. Instead, he just stares blankly into the other man's compelling blue eyes.

Oh, fuck that...  
Their lips collide again, this time more violently, like two supernatural forces competing for dominance. Cas wants it, bad, and Dean couldn't be more willing to oblige.  
It's odd, feeling stubble on his face instead of the usual soft skin he is used to, but Dean doesn't mind that at the moment. He moves to straighten himself up from the desk, and pushes Cas towards the wall, but Cas is stronger and he uses Dean's momentum to hurl him, arms twisted behind his back and face flat against the wall as Cas presses behind him.  
"I am still an angel of the lord, Dean, you should show me some respect", but his tone is much more amused than angry, almost playful, and Dean's stomach knots with excitement.  
Dean tries to jerk free from Cas' grip. "So what are you going to do about it, huh? ANGEL?" He asks, still unable to move. He feels Cas' lips glide along his neck and by the feel of it Cas is... sneering... "Is that what angels do when they want something?"  
"Oh, angels..." Cas begins as he breaths over Dean's sensitive skin, making it crawl, "Angels don't want. They don't know how." He presses harder into Dean. "THIS angel, though," he hisses and moves a hand to Deans lower abdomen, "you've taught him better." Dean feels Cas' hand reaching for the belt of his jeans. "I take what I want" he growls, and Dean can't help release a small whimper.

In no time Cas' hand is inside Dean's boxers, and Dean moans as he wonders where Cas learnt all these things. Cas' hand curls around Dean's half-hard cock making it completely stiff in seconds. Cas moves his hand up and down Dean's shaft to build a rhythm, and Dean does the best he can to thrust into his palm, still immobilized by Cas' tight grip.

Dean's brain is shouting in his skull so many titles he never thought he owned. Not gay, what am I doing, how did it get to this, fuckin' fag... But his lower brain is just loving this TOO much, Cas' strong arms manhandling him. It's a rush he's never had before.

It doesn't take long before Dean breaths out Cas' name, just once, as he comes all over his hand.  
Cas lets him go and examines the hot wet cum on his palm, and Dean is eager to see what he does next. Eventually, Cas finds a cloth and wipes it clean, and Dean shudders when he realizes he was really hoping the angel would lick it.

They stare at each other for a long moment, until Dean asks "What about you?" and swiftly averts his eyes, so Cas doesn't see how embarrassed he is. Cas moves to hold Dean, enveloping him in his arms. "You don't have to." He tells Dean quietly. "I wanted to do this for you. Because... I love you..." he whispers softly, face buried in Dean's hair.  
Dean turns to cup the angel's face, then he takes him in a tender kiss, and all the shouting in his brain quiet down at once. "And I wanna do this for you".   
"Are you sure?" Cas asks him, "Is this something you want as well?"  
Dean unties Cas' tie, and unbuttons Cas' shirt to place a hand on the angel's bare skin. He sits at the edge of the desk and pulls Cas closer laying small kisses all over his chest. "Sure enough for you?" He smirks, and Cas groans in pleasure at the touch.

Cas takes off his trench coat and shirt, and walks over to sit at the edge of the bed.   
Dean freezes for a moment when he interprets Cas' intentions, but a second later he closes the distance. He finds himself positioning himself on his knees, between Cas' spread legs. His eyes roam the angel's body as he unzips the suit pants, but Cas' hand grabs his before he can do anything, his other hand coming to lift Dean's chin to look at him.  
"No." Cas says, "This isn't what I want."   
Dean looks at him, part questioning and part worried of what Cas might say next.   
Cas pulls him to sit on the bed beside him and tugs at his shirt. Dean complies and removes it, flannel and black tee together, so they are both naked from the waist up, and they both appreciatively caress each other's body as their mouths attach again in a lazy dance of tongues and hot lips.  
"I want to do it properly." Cas heaves when they part for air. "I have waited so long for this."  
Dean chokes as he thinks what 'properly' might mean.  
"Yea, my ass has one purpose only..."  
Cas furrows his brows before brushing it off and continuing, plainly. "I want to make love to you, Dean, I want you inside me."  
Dean lets out an undetectable sigh of relief. "All right... properly."

Dean gets up and walks back to his computer. He scrolls down the playlist till he finds what he's looking for, and presses Play.  
Since I've Been Loving You starts playing, and Dean playfully sways his hips as he walks back to the bed.  
He leans next to Cas and kisses him. "Just to get in the mood." He smiles. Then, hesitating, "Cas..."  
"Yes! I'm sure!" Cas rolls his eyes in fake annoyance as he pulls him on top of him and impatiently rolls them over. "Would you fuck me already?"

Cas quickly pulls all their remaining clothes off unceremoniously, making sure to rub just right on Dean's cock to make him hard again. He moves to straddle Dean, then sends his hand back to feel at his own tight hole, circling and massaging it before he inserts two fingers in.  
As he watches the angel preparing, Dean's cock gives little twitches of anticipation, and his lips part, panting with want.

He sends a hand to his night stand and grabs the small bottle of lube sitting next to his magazines and tissue paper, and offers it to Cas. "This should make it easier" he says. "You know, it might, uh.. hurt a bit..."  
Cas takes the bottle and puts some on his hand. He watches as the slick liquid dribbles down his fingers, and Dean's eyes cloud with lust.  
"Don't worry, Dean, my grace can take it." As if to demonstrate, he sends his hand back to his ass and pushes three fingers in, his head falls back with a pleased sigh, and Dean' eyes intently follow his every move. He spreads his fingers to stretch his hole a little more, then takes them out and gives Dean a hungry look.

Dean licks his lips as Cas lifts himself and aligns his entrance against the head of Dean's cock. He gasps as Cas slowly descends, taking in every inch of Dean till he's completely buried in the hot tightness of Cas' ass. They both breath heavily as Cas moves up and down Dean's shaft. Dean grabs Cas by the hips and rhythmically pushes against Cas' movements, desperate to go deeper.  
Cas begins to move more violently as he finds his prostate, setting a vicious pace. He grabs Dean's hand and places it around his achingly hard cock, and Dean matches his set pace. A minute later Cas is exploding around Dean, clenching and tightening, flexing and shivering, climaxing hard and releasing his load of hot cum all over Dean's stomach. Dean is so overworked that he follows Cas instantly, shooting his cum inside Cas with a loud groan.

Cas lets himself fall on Dean's chest, placing his palm over Dean's shoulder where his handprint used to mark Dean's skin.  
Since I've Been Loving You is at its final chords and Cas lifts his face to look at Dean. "It was a good choice of music" he confirms to Dean, laughing. "I see how this song can, uh.. 'get you in the mood', though I do not require more than a look from you" he buries his nose into Dean's neck.  
Dean smiles at his angel. "If you're trying to flatter me into round two, then I'm sorry, I'm human, I'm gonna need a few minutes..."   
Cas rolls off with a sigh, "I was not, but I would not object to doing this again. Hopefully soon. Hopefully on a regular basis." His voice is low and intimate. "It.. felt good."  
Dean considers a snide remark, but eventually simply agrees. "Yes, it did." He bites his lip before asking, "What does it feel like for an angel?"  
Cas considers, then replies simply, "Like flying."

Stairway To Heaven begins playing, and they both lie quietly and listen to the music, hands laced together.  
A wide grin spreads across Dean's face just as he's about to drift off to sleep.  
Cas lifts himself on his elbow to better look at Dean's face. "What?"  
"Nothin'.." Dean's grin takes a sly twist. "I suppose you can't say you've never flown in the nude anymore..." And before Cas has a chance to protest, he turns away and pulls Cas' arm around him and soon he's fast asleep, spooned by a very happy angel.


End file.
